There are various ways to connect a combined box currently. One is to use a metal pillar with its four sides having connection chucking slots or holes through which boxboards are fixed on the pillar, the disadvantages of this connection are as follows: (a) a particular connector needs to be fixed on a boxboard, or faces of the boxboard are machined as having a shape adapted to a chucking slot on the pillar, so it is cumbersome in mounting and labour-intensive; (b) the combination style of the box is unitary due to the limitation of the structure of the connecting pillar; (c) the fixation of the box to the ground is troublesome; (d) four sides of the connecting pillar have chucking slots, affecting the appearance.
Another is to use an extrusion having a docking, rectangular, or three-way configuration as a connector, a mandrel is provided in a centre hole of the connector, by which the plates between the different layers are overlapped with each other to form a higher box. Compared to the previous solution, this connection is adjustable in height, mounting is relatively easy, but its drawbacks are: (a) combination style is unitary due to the limitation by the structure of the connecting pillar; (b) the fixation of the box to the ground is troublesome.
More and more requirements are made on the combination style of the box in the actual use, but the existing combined box and connector only provide a 1+1 connection or some fixed-angle connections, which limits the diversity and flexibility of the box style.